Cooties and Kisses
by chunky-pop
Summary: A mini Chuck/Blair episode. What happened when they met for the first time. Possible three-shot or more.
1. Ducks and Evil Nannies

**Cooties and Kisses**

**- a mini Chuck/Blair episode - **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. If I do, Vanessa would already be dead by now.

* * *

  
Little seven year old Blair was sitting all by herself in Central Park, hiding little sobs while staring intently at the ducks by the pond that had ruined her once perfect Burberry dress. She was trying to feed the ducks some bread – a tradition which she created and would always follow ever since her father first brought her to the park.

However, to Blair's distaste, the ducks seemed to be a little feisty today. Before she could start throwing the pieces of bread into the pond, the ducks swam up to her and started picking off the edges of her dress. Blair screamed and hid behind her plump maid, Dorota, worrying about how Eleanor, her over-bearing mother, would react when she sees Blair's torn dress.

Dorota tried her best to calm Blair down and offered to get her an ice-cream cone to cheer her up. Blair simply nodded and waited for Dorota by the park bench. She pouted, thinking how such adorable ducks can be so mean, especially to little girls like Blair herself. Little did she know there was a young brunette boy in a purple suit standing by the oak tree, watching her the entire time.

"Finally, that chubby woman's gone. Should I... Maybe not, but she seems so sad. Maybe I should give her some of my candy," Chuck thought.

After hesitating for a moment, Little Chuck Bass decided to approach that pretty little girl. He didn't like to see her looking so down like that, he just didn't like it at all. Besides, whatever that Chuck Bass doesn't like must either be gotten rid of or corrected right?

Without saying a word or introducing himself, Chuck sat himself down next to Blair. Chuck turned to look and her and the first thing he noticed was her lovely deep brown curls and the way it was framing her face. There was even a nice-looking headband set in place to keep her curls from covering her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blair asked, without turning to face him.

"Oh... You've got pretty hair. I like it," Chuck replied, his eyes still focused on her lovely locks.

"Really?" she asked again, this time turning around to face him. "Mommy always said that they were messy and..."

Before finishing off what she was going say, Blair realized that this boy in front of her hadn't introduced himself yet. He was still a stranger to her, more or less it seems.

"My mommy said that I shouldn't be talking to strangers," she said, pouting.

Instantly, his eyes shifted their gaze from her hair to her perfectly pouted ruby lips. To Chuck, they just seemed so soft. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, just like how he saw his father kissing his nanny a little while ago.

"I saw the ducks... being mean to you... and I thought I should come by to make sure you weren't harmed or scared or anything," Chuck said as he brushed his tiny fingers through his hair nervously.

"That's nice but I still don't know your name or who you are and I still don't talk to strangers," Blair replied him in a huff.

"Well, I was trying to be nice and I was about to offer you some candy that I have but it seems like you don't like people who are nice and you don't want me here so maybe I should just go," Chuck snapped. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a tiny grip on his arm.

"Wait. Please don't go," she pleaded.

"The ducks are mean to me today. They just ruined my dress and now I don't look so pretty anymore and my mommy's going to scold me for ruining my dress when it's not even my fault!" Blair rambled.

Once Blair was done with her ranting, she tried to decipher that funny look Chuck had on his face. Chuck could only stare at her in disbelief and soon started to laugh.

"And you're being mean too! Just like those ducks over there! Why are you laughing at me?" Blair cried.

"Well, you're just being silly. I think you're still pretty. Very, very, very pretty in fact. Just like a princess," he said as a matter of factly.

Blair's doe-like eyes widen and a small smile crept on her face as she blushed. People around her had always said that she looked pretty but they have never said it to her like that. Chuck noticed that her cheeks were turning pink and he smiled to himself.

"Are we done with all this talking yet, princess? I really would like to get to know your name," he added.

"Blair Waldorf,"she beamed. "Stop calling me that. And are you still going to offer me some of the candy that you have?"

"Of course, a Bass man never backs out of a deal," he replied, whipping out some sugary delights in tiny packages from the pockets hidden beneath his suit.

"Oh, and I'm Chuck Bass," he added as he offered some of the candy to her.

Just as Blair was about to grab some of the sweets off from his hand, Dorota came along running towards the two children with an ice-cream cone in her hand. She apologized to Blair continuously for leaving Blair by herself for such a long time.

Blair took the ice-cream cone from Dorota and started eating it while Dorota took her place at the nearby park bench. Blair noticed Chuck eyeing her ice-cream cone and instantly came up with an idea.

"How about I do a trade with you, Chuck?"Blair asked. "I'll let you have some of my ice-cream and you let me have some of your sweets."

"That's not fair, it's not even a trade," he scowled. "I offered you those sweets princess."

"Well, I'll let you have some of my ice-cream if you stop calling me princess, Chuckles" Blair replied.

"Don't call me Chuckles!"he shouted.

Blair laughed as she saw Chuck pouting. Chuck was embarrassed of course! Who in their right mind would give a Bass man – be it young or old - such a doting and mushy pet name?

"Alright, I won't call you Chuckles and I'll let you have some of my ice-cream since you're being nice to me today Chuckles," Blair said, giggling to herself.

Chuck grumbled as he reached out for that ice-cream cone. It wasn't about wanting the ice-cream cone, he could get thousands of those anytime or anyday. It was about his dignity. No one can ever give Chuck Bass such a sappy, cute nickname. Besides, Chuck Bass was beyond cute, or so he believes.

"I'm handsome" he thought to himself, smirking.

"Well, it's nice doing business with you... Waldorf," Chuck said as he took a couple of licks off the ice-cream cone.

"You too... Bass. I hope you don't have cooties though. I don't want to get them from you," Blair replied.

She frowned at the thought of getting cooties from boys as she reached back for her ice-cream cone. Her best friend, Serena, always warned her about being too close with boys because they have cooties. To Blair, getting cooties is just as horrible as losing her favorite headband – it would be terribly devastating.

Chuck smiled to himself as he witnessed Blair deep in thought, pouting. His gaze once again fell to her perfect ruby lips, wondering how soft and kissable they were. Before he could let his mind wonder, he heard someone calling out him name.

"Chuck! Chuck!"

"Charles Bartholomew Bass!"

Both the children turned around and saw a man, with a young lady in hand, approaching them.

"I've got to go,"Chuck said in a rush.

Before Blair knew it, Chuck cupped her face and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She felt all the blood in her petite body rush up to her face, causing her cheeks to be flushed. When she opened her eyes, she saw him smiling back at her. And then, he was gone.

**********

Dorota laughed to herself softly as she witnessed what had just taken place. She approached her young mistress, lifting her off the park bench.

"Time to leave Miss Blair. Later your mama worried. Going to be night soon," she said as she placed Blair on the ground, holding her hand and leading the way home from the park.

Blair's cheeks were still flushed from the impact of having Chuck's lips against hers. She touched her lips gently. The tingling sensation was still there. Blair concluded to herself that it must be the cooties after all as she had been so... close with Chuck. But then again, if this really was cooties, she wouldn't mind having them at all.

"They feel so nice," she thought to herself as she grinned.

**********

As Chuck was walking away, he brushed his fingers gently across his lips. The electricity was still running throughout his body. Chuck was in shock as he didn't expect her lips to be so soft. To him, the kiss felt so right, just so perfect. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted and he looked up at the two figures standing before him.

"Charles. I'm sorry you had to see that," said Bart, Chuck's father.

Chuck simply just rolled his eyes at his father and sent a death glare at his nanny.

"I know you are still uncomfortable seeing me being... very friendly with other women," Bart continued.

"There was no way _she_ was ever going to take Mom's place," Chuck thought to himself.

Though he had to admit, Nancy was a good nanny who had obeyed his every whim and tolerated all his tantrums. Nonetheless, there was no possible way Chuck could ever accept another woman as his mother in his life.

"However still, that is no reason for you to dash off just like that Charles. We were worried about you," Bart said.

Chuck could only scowl even more at his father.

"Worried? More like embarrassed," Chuck thought to himself.

I know you're still mad at me Charles. Is there anything I can get for you to make up for it?"Bart asked.

"Anything?"Chuck questioned.

"Anything, anything you want."

Chuck thought to himself for awhile. He was still angry at the fact that his father had moved on from his mother's death far too quickly. In fact, it had been less than two months since she was gone and Bart had already started bringing back his so-called female friends home. But now, his father is willing to get him anything he desires – anything at all.

After contemplating his thoughts, Chuck broke out into a grin.

"Her. I want that girl over there," Chuck said as he pointed to the retreating figures of Blair and her maid walking out of the gates of Central Park.

"I want Blair Waldorf" Chuck stated.

"Chuck dear, your daddy said anything, not anyone. He can't buy you that girl" said Nancy who was trying to reason with him but only to receive more scowls from Chuck.

"If he can buy you and all those other girls he brings home, why can't he buy her for me?" Chuck yelled.

"Enough Charles! I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour anymore!"Bart roared.

He sighed loudly, bending down to Chuck's eye-level and said, " I cannot buy you that little girl but I can promise you another meeting with her as her father works with me."

"Really?" Chuck asked, his eyes glimmering with hope.

"Yes, now behave and be nice to your nanny Charles. I expect good behaviour from you now onwards, nothing lesser than that" Bart said sternly.

"Never" Chuck muttered under his breath as father guided the three of them out of the park, towards the limosuine.

Thoughts of getting his nanny fired ran through his mind. She wasn't his first victim and definitely, she wasn't going to be his last. Maybe he could try to push her down the stairs again, this time making sure that she really does fall down. Or maybe he could set fire in her room and put all the blame on her.

"One, get Nancy fired. Two, get Blair Waldorf. Three, kiss her again" Chuck thought to himself as he grinned.

- End.

* * *

A/N: Hey all. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Review please! I really want to know your honest opinions on this. Please and thank you! :D


	2. Dressup and Strawberry Smoothies

**Cooties and Kisses**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. As per normal, Lily Van Der Woodsen would drop off Serena and Eric at the Waldorf penthouse before going about doing her own things. And as tradition goes, the three of them would watch Blair's favourite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's, while savouring Dorota's home-made waffles.

However, things soon became interesting as the girls got inspired to raid Eleanor's wardrobe to dress up like the timeless Audrey Hepburn. And oh boy, there was no way Little Eric was spared from this.

"But sis, I look so silly!!" Eric whined as he inspected the blue dress Serena made him wear.

"No, you look soooo cute Eric!" Serena shrieked as she placed another layer of necklace on Eric's neck.

"Now all you need is a bit of make-up and you'll look like a pretty girl!" she exclaimed.

"Serena, I'm a boy. I don't need make-up," he said as a matter of factly as he took the necklaces off his neck.

"Oh don't be silly Eric. You'll look pretty with some lipstick," Serena said as she placed a large sunhat on his head.

"Sis, stop it! I'm not a girl!" Eric chided as his eyes covered by the big floppy hat.

"Serena, Serena!" Blair screamed, stealing the blonde's attention away from Eric.

The little blonde girl turned around, trying her best to make her way towards her best friend. As gorgeous as these Manolo Blahnik heels look, it was extremely hard to walk or even run about in them. To make things worse, they were too big for her.

"Blair!" Serena whined. "Wait for me! Your mom's pretty heels are killing my feet!"

"Serena, hurry up. Look at what I found!" Blair exclaimed as she popped her head out of her mother's closet, waving a pair of sunglasses in her hand.

"Oh B, those sunglasses are so beautiful!" Serena replied.

The two girls were too busy tearing apart Eleanor's closet to realize the mess they created. Practically the whole of Eleanor's room had clothes, shoes and accessories covering every inch of the floor, making it seem as though there was a tornado in the room. In fact, the three children were so engrossed in their own worlds to notice a very shocked Eleanor and a laughing Harold standing by the door.

"Laugh all you want Harold but if anything is missing, torn or damaged, you're replacing it," Eleanor said in a huff as she continued witnessing a tradegy taking place before her. A stifled laugh from Harold was the only reply.

"Dorota! Dorota!" Eleanor yelled.

"Yes?" Dorota wheezed as she rushed up the stairs.

"Make sure everything is back in place before Bass family arrives. After that, prepare the drinks. They'll be here in an hour," Eleanor simply said as she headed back down to kitchen to inspect the food that has been catered.

Dorota's eyes widen as her eyes grazed upon the mess in Mrs Waldorf's room. This was definitely going to take her at least two or three hours to clean up. Dorota simply just sighed, shaking her head.

"Daddy! Daddy! How do I look?" Blair said as she tried her best to walk around in her mother's Zac Posen dress which was dragging on the floor.

"You look stunning Blair Bear. But don't you think those sunglasses are a little too big for you?" Harold replied, lifting the huge pair of sunnies of her head.

"But Audrey keeps wearing them and they look so pretty on her!" Blair exclaimed. "What do you think Dorota? Do I look like a princess?"

"Yes Miss Blair, you look very pretty. But your mama room not so pretty" Dorota sighed loudly as she saw Eric kicking about the clothes on the floor, sulking.

"Mr Waldorf! Mr Waldorf! What about me?" Serena asked, trying her best to balance on those heels as she made her way to Blair and her father.

"You look lovely as well. Now girls, go grab Eric and help Dorota clean up this room. We have guests coming over" Harold replied as he twirled the girls around.

"But Daddy, we haven't even put on the make-up!" Blair pouted.

"Yeah Mr Waldorf! I even promised Eric that he'll get a make-over today!" Serena whined.

"No Serena, you did not!" Eric screamed from across the room as he tried to remove the dress he was wearing.

Harold sighed, bending down to his knees and brought the two girls closer to his side.

"I'm sorry my angels, maybe next time. We have important people coming over later."

"Thank you!" Eric yelled as he ran across the room, engulfing Harold in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he muttered, causing the Harold and the girls to laugh.

**********

"Now Charles, I expect you to be on your best behaviour," Bart stated. "Harold Waldorf and Eleanor Waldorf are both very important clients to me, do you understand?"

"Yes father," Chuck scowled.

Chuck and his father were on their way to the Waldorf's residence for dinner. Bart had to go over a few business deals with Blair's father and decided to bring Little Chuck Bass along as he promised Chuck that he'll get to see Blair again if he behaved himself.

So far, there were no pranks caused by Chuck. There was only a tiny fire mishap that occurred earlier that morning. Little did Bart know that it was Chuck who set the kitchen stove on fire. Nancy had told Chuck not to mess with those knobs on the kicthen stove. But seriously, did she actually expect Chuck to listen to her?

"Father, why didn't you get rid of Nancy? She started a fire," asked Chuck who was trying his best to feign innocence.

"She made a mistake Chuck. People make mistakes and when they do, they deserve to get a second chance," Bart replied, his eyes still focusing on the documents he had in his hand.

"But she could have killed us all!" Chuck sneered.

"Chuck..." Bart sighed as he looked at his son. "You want me to fire her, don't you?"

Chuck merely smirked at his father, nodding his head, causing Bart to sigh even louder.

"Get Nancy fired? Check. Now, getting Blair Waldorf," Chuck said to himself.

His stomach turned at the thought of being with Blair again. He couldn't wait to see her. In fact, this time round, he even brought her flowers to make sure that he would impress Blair. Chuck leaned back into the leather seat, clutching the daisies he picked out for her. He smiled as he let his thoughts of kissing Blair run wild.

*********

After what seemed like centuries, Dorota was finally done with cleaning up Eleanor's room without much help from the three little kids of course. They only helped to sort out the mess into three different piles - clothes, shoes and accessories - before running downstairs to grab a drink.

The three little musketeers, as Harold called them, were enjoying some delicious strawberry smoothies made by the man himself.

"Wow King Harold! This is sooo good!" Serena cried as she sipped the last drop of the smoothie.

"Two thumbs up," Eric said as he wiggled his two tiny thumbs in Harold's direction.

"No kids, you're being too kind" Harold chuckled.

"No daddy, they're right. Listen to me daddy, you make the best smoothies ever. Now, don't doubt yourself for that," Blair said as she cupped her father's face in her tiny hands, trying her best to reassure him.

"Aww, thanks my Blair Bear" Harold cooed as he kissed the tip of Blair's tiny nose as she proceeded to climb onto the kitchen counter.

"Now my fellow musketeers! I conclude that my daddy here, the King of the Waldorf court, makes the best strawberry smoothies ever. Three cheers for the King Harold!" Blair cheered as stood on the kitchen counter and raised her tiny glass into the air for a toast.

"I don't know what you just said B, but I agree with you anyway. Three cheers for the King!" Serena exclaimed as both she and Little Eric raised their glasses.

"Now my young musketeers, the queen of this court surely doesn't want you to be breaking her precious glasses," Harold said as he grabbed those glasses quickly from their tiny hands before they slipped off onto the floor. "I think you three had a little too much to drink."

"That's what Gramma CeCe always says to Mommy at night!" Little Eric blurted out before bursting out into laughter.

"Uh-oh, Mommy's been naughty." Serena giggled before bursting out into a laughter as well. Apparently, the laughter was so contagious that Blair was soon seen lying down on the kitchen counter and breaking out in giggles.

"Dorota, could you please help me clear up the kitchen?" Harold asked the maid who just dropped by into the kitchen, causing her to sigh loudly.

"And what in the world did you feed them this morning? These kids are bouncing off the tables, literally." Harold added as he carried a giggling Blair off the tables to prevent her from rolling off the kitchen counter.

"Well... Miss Blair wanted some waffles so I made them some waffles" Dorota replied nervously.

"With some maple syrup?" Harold asked.

"No, Miss Serena wanted chocolate syrup so I put chocolate syrup with waffles" Dorota answered as she looked at the floor which suddenly seemed so interesting. She knew that feeding children, especially _those_ three children, anything with high-sugar content would have them running about the place in a matter of minutes.

"That explains it all then. Alright, no more sugar for you three laughing hyenas." Harold chuckled.

At that very moment, the elevator bell dinged.

"Who's that, Daddy?" Blair asked breathlessly as she looked at her father.

* * *

**A/N:**

I've decided to continue up with this story. Hopefully, it'll be a three-shot. Or maybe more. I'm not too sure yet. But anyways, reviews are loved!

I know there isn't any mini-Chuck and mini-Blair interaction in this chapter but I promise you all that in the next chapter! :)


End file.
